Seven Wishes
by AdorableMe
Summary: After a bet with Dawn, Paul has to grant Dawn 7 wishes. Dawn develops feelings for Paul along the way, seeing a side of Paul she'd never known. Ikarishipping! /One-shot/


_Seven Wishes_

An Ikarishipping pokemon one-shot by AdorableMe

_Beauty and grace touches me most_

"Piplup, bubblebeam!"

I watched as Piplup used bubblebeam and it collided into Buneary's ice beam. The bubbles became ice, and the crowd clapped politely and I curtsied.

I was positive that I would get the highest score. The judges showed my score.

7.3.

Oh.

I grinned at my pokemon after we exited the stage.

"Well, no need to worry! You guys were awesome!" I cheered trying to lighten up the mood.

I failed.

I returned them back into their pokeballs and sighed. I _had_ to make it in! I just had to! After all of that practice I had to!

"Trying to brighten the mood? Well, you failed. _Miserably._"

I twitched at the voice and turned around, not surprised by the owner.

"What do you want, Paul?" I sneered at him.

He shrugged.

"Telling you the truth."

I ignored him and attached a ball capsule on my pokeball.

"You're not serious!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. "Do you actually think that you could get in with _that _crappy appeal?"

I turned to face him.

"What do _you _care anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?" I shot back at him.

Wait. What is he doing here in the co-ordinator waiting room? He's not allowed in here!

"You're not allowed in here! Get out!" I swatted my glove at him. He ducked and grabbed my glove.

Of course.

_Good time can put me in fear_

I was about to yell at him, but he stopped me.

"Don't you have any manners towards a fellow co-ordinator?" He smirked.

I froze, realizing what he was saying.

A fellow co-ordinator...so that means that Paul is…

I burst out laughing.

"You…you're a _co-ordinator_?"

He glared at me.

"Well, after stupid Ash left for Unova, I won the Sinnoh league, Reggie, my brother, suggested that I try something new. And I just so _happen_, to recall your occupation, alright?"

I grinned at him. "Well, I am so _flattered_ to come across your mind. _Paul._" I paused. "Actually, it's hard to believe what your saying because you're…_you._"

I pointed at him. He didn't even flinch.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he smirked.

I smirked back. The joke's on _him_.

"I mean you." I pointed again, looking him straight in the eye. "_You_. Paul Shinji. King of bastards."

He gaped. I smirked.

Dawn: 1 Paul:0

He was about to retort, when the MC announced the final results. The pictures kept rolling and rolling until…yes! I made it!

"I made it! We made it, Buneary! We made it, Piplup!" I yelled.

Paul winced and covered his ears.

I glared at him.

"What are _you_ looking at?" I sneered.

He pointed a finger at himself, as if to say, 'Me?'

"Oh, I'm looking at a stupid perky sixteen year old that's jumping up and down like she owns the world. What are _you_ looking at?"

My blood boiled and I resisted the urge to slap him, right then and there.

_Always feel safe when things are bad_

"So how about we make a bet, eh?" he asked, smirking.

I clenched my teeth.

"Anytime, Paul."

He continued. "If I win the contest, you be my personal maid for a month."

I grinned. This was going to be interesting.

"And if _I_ win," I said. "You grant me three, no five, no, _seven_ wishes. Like a fairy godmother. Deal?"

"Deal."

And that was how it all began.

* * *

><p>"And time is up!" the MC announced.<p>

Paul and I both looked up from the battle to the screen.

"And the winner of the Floaroma town contest is…Dawn from Twinleaf town!"

I squealed in excitement and Paul groaned.

"Congratulations to Dawn! Please accept the Floaroma ribbon! I hope to see you in the next contest!"

I gratefully accepted the ribbon from Mr. Contesta and held it up victoriously. I won! And the Floaroma ribbon was mine, all mine!

Paul walked towards me and held out his hand.

And he _smiled._

Paul Shinji fricken _smiled_.

I looked at him in horror. He frowned. Oh good, things were back to normal. Thank goodness.

"Congrats on the win. Keep it up, and you might actually get somewhere in life." He said, and walked away.

I raced to catch up with him.

"What about the bet?" I asked.

He looked confused. "What bet?"

"You owe me my seven wishes!" I ranted. "YOU OWE ME MY SEVEN WISHES!"

He blinked. I was pissed.

"Oh, that."

A wave of silence came over us. I broke it, of course. I hate silence.

"Paul."

"Yes."

"You. Owe. Me. My. Seven. Wishes."

"Oh."

I fricken hate this boy.

_So I cannot let you come near_

"So…" he trailed off.

I happily looped my arm around his and pulled him with me as I skipped towards the doors of the contest hall.

"So, for my first wish, you can buy me dinner, no, I want new capsules, no, WAIT! We'll go…SHOPPING!"

I grinned and imagined what he was thinking right now. 'Oh crap.'

* * *

><p>"Don't you think that I would look gorgeous in this dress, Paul?" I asked, admiring myself in the mirror of the department store.<p>

Paul was looking out the window, not paying a single ounce of attention to me. Not a single ounce.

"PAUL!" I screamed and he turned to look at me.

"Huh?" he asked, confused, but then he realized the situation. "Oh, yeah, you'd look great. I'm sure." He gave me a thumbs up.

"Then pay attention to me! I am a Berlitz, I _require_ attention!"

"Whatever."

I grinned and went into the dressing room to change and came out wearing the black dress.

"Well, what do you think?" I purred, coming out of the dressing room.

Paul looked at me and froze. He didn't say a word.

I stroked his arm suggestively. Ha. Look who's laughing now.

_I seem to thrive on the dark side of things_

Paul came back to Earth and pushed me away.

"This isn't some stripper club, Berlitz. Keep your hands to yourself. I thought we learned that in preschool?" he smirked.

I pouted. Party pooper.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the mall and I continued my search for my second wish.<p>

"Um…How about a…picnic? Yeah, I want a picnic! Now, Paul!"

He sighed.

But he nodded.

Of course.

Whatever Dawn wants, Dawn gets.

* * *

><p><em>I always feel alive when the death bell rings<em>

"Why did you bring mustard, Paul? I hate mustard! Get the mustard off my hot dog!" I complained.

He twitched.

But he got the mustard off of said hot dog.

We were in the park, under a tall oak tree, eating hot dogs and brownies, drinking pink lemonade.

I was ranting about the brownies, now.

"Come on, Paul! These have _way_ too many calories! I'll get fat! Can't you just get Nutrition Bars? I think they have a brownie flavor."

He nodded.

Then twitched.

It's so funny to see Paul twitch, I swear. His left eye twitches first and then his right eye does. All the time. Actually, now, come to think of it, he does have pretty eyes…so black and mysterious and…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT DAWN BERLITZ!

I am a Berlitz. I cannot have the _slightest_ interest in Paul Shinji. No way, no how.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I think it's time I go home. Paul took me home and said his good byes. I told him to meet me in the same place in the park tomorrow morning.

It's time to get serious with those wishes.

* * *

><p>"So, for my next wish, we're going on a road trip." I explained to Paul the next morning.<p>

He groaned, but I ignored him.

"To Veilstone." I completed.

Another groan.

"We're leaving now. You're driving in my car, so don't crash it."

He started the engine of my white Porsche and looked at me.

"Are you getting in or not?"

I snorted and he started the engine.

This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

><p><em>Now you have come and bring out the tears in me<em>

"So, did you see those earrings at the mall the other day? Weren't they just the cutest things?"

He groaned.

"Why me?" he asked to the sky.

I grinned

"Because you're one of a kind, sweetheart."

_Pain never makes me cry, but happiness does_

* * *

><p>I'm losing my patience.<p>

It's been two hours and Paul is nowhere to getting me to Veilstone. And much to my dismay, he put on country music. Yes, I know, country music. One of the things that a Berlitz cannot tolerate.

Well, I can fix it.

And I sure did.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah it's a party in the city in the USA!" I sang along to the music.

Mr. Happy groaned.

"Oh Christ."

I glared at him.

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain, Paul," I scolded.

He obeyed.

* * *

><p><em>It's so strange to watch my life go by<em>

I stared out the window while Paul kept his eyes on the road. It was funny that Paul never complained and yelled at me. So strange.

"Hey Paul?"

"What."

"Stop right here."

Grunt.

Twitch.

He stopped.

"For my fourth wish, we're going to…um…no, not that…ah ha! We're going sightseeing!"

"Why." Well, why does he say all of his questions like statements?

"Because we're in Eterna City. Don't they have statues here or something?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Wishing it was <em>

_Wishing it was more like a fantasy_

"Paul! Pick me up! I need to take a picture of that Palkia!"

Grunt.

Twitch.

"Why do you weigh so much?"

"Atta boy!"

_Where everyone surprises me_

_Wishing it was_

* * *

><p>I think that Paul likes grunting and <em>does<em> do it a lot.

"Hey Paul, why do you grunt and twitch so much?"

Grunt.

"See what I mean?"

Twitch.

"I order you to stop that."

"No."

"For my fifth wish, I want you to stop twitching and grunting."

Sigh.

_This feeling won't last cause I cannot survive_

_I tell you I've been here before_

_When it's moving this fast_

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

"Yay!"

I jumped out of the car, accidentally slapping him with my purse. He parked the car and came out, arms folded across his chest.

"So."

"What? My sixth wish is swimming!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the beach.

_It's a matter of time_

_One of us walks out the door_

_It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things_

_I always feel alive when the death bell rings_

_Splash._

"Stop that, Berlitz."

_SPLASH!_

He picked me up and threw me in the air. I glared at him and he smirked. I smirked back.

"It's a start, Paul. At least you're showing _some _kind of emotion." I raised my eyebrows at him. "But that is no excuse for being so lame."

He looked confused, so I splashed at him.

He growled, "You're dead meat when I'm finished with you, Berlitz!"

I giggled, "Try and catch me!"

I ran around and he tried to catch me.

Actually, he _is_ and nice person to hang around with, even with his attitude, he _can_ be kind of fun. And he is handsome, come to think of it…

_Now you have come and you bring out the tears in me_

_Give this some thought_

_And I'm sure you will know_

* * *

><p>We sat together on the sand of the beach.<p>

"So, what do you want for your seventh wish, Berlitz?"

I giggled.

"Hey, that rhymes!"

"Seriously."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

I pretended to put on a thinking face on.

"Hmm…"

"Yes?"

"I want…"

"Go on?"

I kissed him.

_This is the way it must be_

_Emotions will rise, emotions will flow,_

_You bring out the tears in me_

You know what? …He kissed back.

When we stopped, he raised his eyebrows and I smiled.

"For my seventh wish, I want you to love me."

"…Wish granted."

* * *

><p><em>It's so strange to watch your life walk and where everyday<em>

_I've been burning the candle at both ends_

_And lied the truth I can't pretend_

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Belle darling?"

I smiled at my little three year old, Belle.

"How did Cinderella's fairy grant her wishes?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

She threw the book down angrily.

"I don't like this book. Wishes are not real!"

_This is why I will not stay_

I smiled at her.

"Actually, honey, wishes are real."

She looked confused.

"How do you know, Mommy?"

"Because I had wishes granted for me."

She looked amazed.

"Wow, you got a wish granted?"

Paul walked in the room.

"Well, it's not just one wish,-"

He finished the sentence for me.

"Seven, actually."

_Just like that I'm on my way_

* * *

><p><em>Beauty and grace touches me most<em>

_Good time can put me in fear_

_Always feel safe when things are bad_

_So I cannot let you come near_

_It seems I thrive on the dark side of things_

_I always feel alive when the death bell rings_

_Now you have come and bring out the tears in me_

_Pain never makes me cry, but happiness does_

_It's so strange to watch my life go by_

_Wishing it was_

_Wishing it was more like a fantasy_

_Where everyone surprises me_

_Wishing it was_

_This feeling won't last cause I cannot survive_

_I tell you I've been here_

_When it's moving so fast_

_It's a matter of time_

_One of us walks out the door_

_It seems I thrive on the dark side of things_

_I always feel alive when the death bell rings_

_Now you have come and you bring out the tears in me_

_Give this some thought_

_And I'm sure you will know_

_This is the way it must be_

_Emotions will rise, emotions will flow_

_You bring out the tears in me_

_It's so strange to watch your life walk and everyday_

_I've been burning a candle at both ends_

_And lied the truth I can't pretend_

_This is why I will not stay_

_Just like that I'm on my way_

**A/N: That has to be the most I've ever written. Twenty pages. I've got to say, I'm quite proud of myself. This is the twenty page one-shot you've all been waiting for! Seven Wishes! This is also going to be a one-shot for Surfergurl's writing contest! Actually, I have another Ikarishipping one-shot for the contest, but since this shipping was the winner, I thought I'd put this in too! Thank you for everyone who voted! Oh, and please read my other one-shot and my new story, Sonatina! I updated! Until next time!**

**Forever yours,**

**Sunny, a.k.a. AdorableMe**

**P.S. **


End file.
